Mot
'Mot '''is the son of Dark Lord Dagon and a Polish-Lithuanian noblewoman named Catherine Derpsloski. He is elder identical twin brother of Moloch. For many years, Mot's existence was only known to Dagon and Catherine. They knew if Moloch discovered that he had a twin, he would move to destroy him. __TOC__ Early Life To prevent a war between feuding brothers, Dagon and Catherine agreed that Mot (the seemingly weaker of the two) would remain on earth and Moloch (the stronger one) would be to taken to Caprasecks to be trained as a legionnaire. While his brother Moloch was raised on the celestial plane, Mot remained in the realm of men where he learned that all living creatures deserved to live. Adulthood After his mother died, Mot (under his human name Harry Derpsloski) supported himself as a sideshow freak at carnivals where he was dubbed "the Warsaw goat-man" for the cutaneous horns on his forehead. He lived much of his life in modesty, but later became popular as a blacksmith. He eventually started a small company that built and sold carriages and wagons. ''Raunch Five Harry is first made aware of his brother's presence when his father Dagon tells him how Moloch is trying to usurp the throne of Caprasecks from him. Dagon agrees to make Harry heir to the throne, but only if Moloch can be stopped. Harry begins using his Hæysux identity Lord Mot. Mot soon has a run-in with Abaz, Moloch's most loyal servant. Abaz sets a trap for Mot, but Mot fakes his death to throw off Moloch and Abaz. After the failed hit on his life, Mot helps Pia Arrabo and his Congregation kill Moloch. Dagon keeps his word and agrees to make Mot heir to the throne. But Mot isn't interested in ruling; he fears becoming the same monster that Moloch had been and turns the offer down. Although Dagon isn't pleased with Mot's choice, he accepts it. Mot also becomes good friends with Pia and will later need the Cardinal's help again. ''Raunch & Righteous Sex'' When Dagon receives word from the Lumi-Visians that Moloch's servant Abaz is seeking to awake one of the sleeping giants of the Su-Naru, he reports what he knows to Mot. Mot, in turn, shares this information with Pia Arrabo, who is hiding out in Caprasecks with The Magistrate to plot a coup to overthrow the Sages. Mot asks Pia to assemble his team so that they can go after Abaz on earth. Dagon and The Magisate tag along to make certain Pia and Mot aren't making plans of their own. Mot and Dagon soon realize that Pia is in love with a human female named Alema Gindo. Mot knows that Pia made a deal with his father and works through Alema to get Pia back on track. Abaz succeeds in wakening the Su-Raru giant and Mot risks his own existence to save Pia. Because of Mot's noble deed, Pia is able to obtain the Blade of Anonymous and kill the giant. After taking down Abaz, Pia's team goes their separate ways. Although Pia is still under contract with Dagon, Mot agrees to stay in touch with Pia. Pia gives Mot one of two cellular phones so they can stay in contact. When asked if he's going back to Caprasecks with his father, Mot tells Pia that he's not leaving earth yet. He reveals to Pia that he has yet another sibling: a younger brother living in the United States in a city called Cankerton. ''The Raunch and the Righteous: Devil May Strip'' After leaving Paris, Lord Mot settles in Cankerton, New Jersey where he occupies up an abandoned gas station calling it "The Lodge". He and several Haeysux outcasts run a chop shop operation right under the noses of the Cankerton Police Department. One night, a man named Gene walks into The Lodge. Judging by the horns on Gene's head and the information Dagon gave to him, Mot knows that this fellow is his younger brother. Desperate to have a normal life with his new-found family, Mot goes before his father Dagon and asks that his celestial powers be removed, rendering him mortal. Although Dagon disagrees with it, he fulfills his son's request (but Dagon also knows if anything happens to Mot, his only heir to the throne will be the half-human/half-goat son he put a curse on and disowned years ago). Mot takes Gene in under his hoof and reverts to using his human alias Harry Derpsloski. Harry learns that Gene is being followed by a retired army colonel named Fishmeal. Fishmeal and Gene have bad history because Gene stole Fishmeal's girlfriend after beating Fishmeal in a drag race three decades prior. Harry agrees to protect Gene from Fishmeal, but is appalled when he discovers that Gene is in a relationship with a man named Julio. Nonetheless, Harry agrees to teach Gene how to be a better street racer. He sends Gene and the outcasts out around the city to steal car parts. But they are followed back to the Lodge and a car chase ensues that ends with Harry being killed when his car is crushed by an oncoming 18-wheeler. Gene avenges Harry's death by racing for control of Fishmeal's soul and his priavte army. After beating Fishmeal, Gene learns that Harry is really Lord Mot, his older brother. Gene becomes Lord Def and takes Mot/Harry's place as Lord of the Lodge. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters